My Language of Love
by Sorrowsweet
Summary: I remembered him hugging me goodbye before he got on the boat back to North Academia. I felt so safe in his arms. I also felt weak. I felt so weak and valuable in his arms. But I was willing to trust him. I still do trust him. JohanxOC slight A.U


Hey all! Chiaki Hayashi is back! With a short story! And don't worry, I'm working on _Love With Its Forbidden Bonds_. The more I look over it though, the more I hate it X.x I'm A FALURE OF AN AUTHORESS!!! anywho, this pretty much sucks but it will get better.

Warnings: OC, possible OOCness later, slight language

Disclamier: ME NO OWN GX!! OR THE DIOLOG IN THE PLAY **[1] **(you'll see what I'm talking about) but I do own my OC Saika/Sabrina!

* * *

_**Kimi o ai shiteru!**__ (Japanese)_

It had been 3 years since I had last saw him. Hugged him. But I still loved him. Who is 'him' you ask? Johan Anderson.

I'd had always liked him. From the moment I first meet him on the roof. When he first looked into my bright turquoise eyes and mine in his alluring green eyes - I had a stupid little crush on him. I remember when Judai first dueled him, everyone fawned over Johan's Crystal Beast Deck.

I fawned of Johan.

Every time I saw him my feelings for him grew. It came to a point where I couldn't even stand in the same room as him without my face turning rose red in a blush. This was strange for me. I had always been a strong, badass girl who never really cared for my own love life. No one ever really cared for me when I was growing up, exspecialIy after I ran away from home so I could live by myself. I traveled a lot and while on a boat crossing the ocean, I fell over and washed up on Duel Academia Island during Judai's freshman year. I decided to stay. We'd been friends ever since.

Sure, I had best friends (ever since I meet the Judai and the gang at Duel Academia ) but I never had a crush. Yet I found myself gazing into his beautiful green eyes. What had my emotions gotten me into?

At Duel Academia, Johan was my best friend, along with Judai. When something was wrong, he'd comfort me. He'd ask me what was wrong. He's probably the only person to ever see me cry since I ran away from home. He'd help me cry. Let me cry on his shoulder.

He cared.

Then he left. Back to North Academy. That was one of the saddest days of my life. None of my friends would ever know how hard that was for me. They we're all sad too, of course -- but they didn't love him like I did.

* * *

_**Jeg elsker dig!**__ (Danish/Noregian)_

Right now, I'm travelling around in Scandinavia --The region North Academy is in. Or somewhere around here up north…. Where Johan came from.

_Johan…_

I've been running low on money lately. What's worse is that I can't use any of my Japanese or American currency here. America was my last place I was in. At least I can speak Danish (and a little bit of German). I can speak a lot of different languages. It's very useful. Anyway, I've been working in a theater lately.

Dammit. Just Damn!

I have to keep reminding myself I need the cash. The theater crew said I was a pretty good actress.

_No, duh_.

I can be a beautiful lier. As sneaky as it is, it's one of my good traits. I could be an innocent little angel one second for my superiors, and then the sneaky, clever devil I am out on the streets. You've** got** to be tough on the streets and on your own. **Especially** in unknown territory. You never know who could be wondering around…

At least I'm not working there anymore.

Being up north got me thinking: is Johan still living around here? Maybe I could visit him!

Who was I kidding?

It's not like I could see him anyway. Not after _it _happened.

* * *

_**Ik hou can je!**__ (Dutch)_

I had been doing fairly good acting on stage – as much as I hated it. Than _it_ happened. I had been on stage at one of the televised performances. The play was about some prince and princess being star-crossed lovers or something like that. But their kingdoms hated the other and wouldn't allow a marriage. They run away, comeback, do something, the kingdoms accept each other then they ending up together happily ever-after. Truthfully, I wouldn't know. I only paid attention when I was needed. I played the Princess's first lady who was jealous of her and her lover's love.

During my speaking parts I had also been daydreaming about Johan. I just couldn't help thinking about him! Anyway, this is what happened:

**[1]**

**Princess:** Why do you insist I stay in the kingdom and don't runaway with him?! How did you even find out about this?! Why do you care what happens?! Why do you care at all?! Stay out of business that isn't yours!

**Me:** I care because I'm worried about you, you stupid lug! I've cared for you since you were born! I don't have to care but I do. I don't have to worry but I do. Is your ungratefulness my thanks?!

**Princess:** Are you so selfish that you care about our relationship as friends, than mine and my lover's?! Have you no care for what's important to me you wretch!?

**Me:** _**-*SLAP*-**_ Go buy yourself some courtesy! Think of all the star-crossed lovers who would kill for things this easy! All you have to do is give up your kingdom to your younger, irresponsible sister and runaway with that fool!

"All those star-crossed lovers…"

_Johan…_

"Who just want to see each other…"

_I…think I… l-love…you…_

_Johan…_

_I…know I love y-you…_

* * *

_**Je t'aime!**__ (French)_

Why did I have to think about him? Why did those lines bring him into my head?

His always alluring, cheerful, and happy emerald green eyes …

His fresh smelling teal hair…

His soft smooth skin that sent shivers up my spine if touched…

Another bittersweet memory flashed through my mind

I remembered him hugging me goodbye before he got on the boat back to North Academia. I felt so safe in his arms. I also felt weak.

I felt so weak and valuable in his arms.

But I was willing to trust him.

I still do trust him

_**Loving someone is giving them the ability to destroy you, but trusting them enough not to. **_**[2]**

And I trust him.

Thinking about him made me lose character.

_**Ich liebe dich! **__(German)_

* * *

**Princess:** Disrespectful! You're lucky I don't execute you for such words! Why I –

She was cut off by me losing character.

"**JOHAN!!**" I screamed, "**WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT!?!?!**"

Why? Why me?

I felt eyes stare at me. I could feel water collect around my eyes. My heart thumped hysterically against my chest.

_'Damn, what do I do?'_

Fortunately, the actress playing the princess improvised.

**Princess: **Was _Johan_ the name of your lost lover? Is this why you care? So I don't come back heartbroken?

I said yes and then the play went back to the original script. Afterwards, the director most of thought I did that on _purpose_ and I got fired. It didn't hit me until I was on the bus to the snow-covered park that Johan may have seen that while casually flipping through channels when watching TV. I think I may have fainted from the thought of his response because I later woke up on the bus being shaken almost violently by the bus driver yelling and cursing in Norwegian for me to wake up and get the hell of his bus.

So now you see why I can't see him at the risk he saw that.

_**Saya cinta padamu!**__ (Indonesian)_

* * *

Why did I never tell him I loved him? I'm so stupid! What hurts the most is the thought that he may have liked me back. Maybe not love me, but I would have been ok with like…

Fubuki had thrown this slumber party once where the gang (including Jim and Rei) and I played truth or dare. I was trying to sneak out of Manjoume's huge room but the brown haired Fubuki forced me to play against my will. Although I'd never admit it out loud to him, I'm glad he did. A few moments after I agreed to play Johan walked in to play.

First off, in truth or dare, Fubuki dared me to sit in Johan's lap for the rest of the night. I was crying tears of joy on the inside and tears of embarrassment on the outside.. I know Askuka knew I liked Johan and I think Fubuki figured it out. Or was he doing that for Johan?

I don't know.

But I hope so.

* * *

_**Ya tyebya lyublyu! (Russian)**_

As Johan was just being asked truth or dare, I stood up to go pop some popcorn. When I came back it was my turn. Johan's face was redder than Judai's Osiris red jacket and he was struggling against Fubuki and Manjoume on the ground. Kenzan kept him from talking with his hand over Johan's mouth. Everyone else was giggling. I shook my head and ate some popcorn. I had turned to ask Judai what had happened, but Manjoume rudely interrupted and asked me true or dare. As I answered "dare" Johan's mouth got free from Kenzan's hand for a spit-second, trying to warn me, and yelled, "No, wait Saika**[3]!**!" and then his mouth as covered up again.

As I began to ask what the hell was going on, Manjoume dared me to sleep with Johan that night. I felt my face flush red and realization hit me like a falling airplane. As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to act like some slut and get excited. Kenzan then removed his hand from Johan's mouth before Fubuki and Manjoume let Johan go.

"W-what?! I'm pretty sure that violates Johan's person space…" I was playing dumb like I had no clue what they had just dared Johan to probably do. I hoped he wasn't going to say:

"Yah, Johan said the same thing when we dared **him **to sleep with you. But it doesn't really matter if you violate each other's personal space since you were both dared to do so." Daichi answered.

I then slaped my forehead, walked off to Johan, and sat down in his lap to continue the game.

Someone had the _brilliant _idea to switch games to spin the bottle. I believe it was Manjoume, hoping for it to land on his love-intrest Asuka. Johan and I landed on each other once (technically, the bottle spun and hit me again but since I was sitting on Johan's lab… guess who they said I should kiss). After that happened everyone elsed smiled and giggled and Jim wolf whistled.

I wacked him up-side the head.

I didn't care though. I loved the sensation of his lips against my own. We'd made out for like three whole minutes and then Judai and Askuka would pulled us off each other.

Embarrassed, I quit the game.

When Johan and I went to bed, to make sure we'd keep our dare, they handcuffed our hands together. As much as I would utterly hate to, I need to thank Manjoume for the idea one of these days.

Why didn't I tell him I loved him then? Before we went to sleep? Why? Why? Why!

**Maybe we could have gotten together that night…**

Just maybe.

* * *

_**Ti amo!**__ (Italian/Latin/Spanish)_

Since most of the currency I own is used for food and warm clothes, I'm living out on the streets. Also, I'm saving up for a plane ride to Australia. I think I'll go visit Jim.

This wouldn't be my first time living on the streets alone. After I ran away, I was alone. Those memories of agony **had** haunted and stabbed my suffering heart. Before Johan **stole** it.

Did you know I can see dual spirits like Judai, Johan, and Manjoume? Well, I can. When I was younger, the spirits first appeared in my dreams. It was only after Judai, Johan, Asuka, Jim, Kenzan, Sho, me, and everyone else traveled to the dimension that I could physical see my deck's monster spirts with my eyes. Whe we returned back to Earth, I could still see and hear my spiritual friends and family.

I have a Winged Heroines of the Elements deck; a one-of-the-kind deck. I also have Dark Magician Girl and Harpie Girl in my deck. They were gifts.

I _really_ need to get some food! There's a coffee shop right across the street…

_**Jag älskar dig!**__ (Swedish)_

* * *

All right, it's about time to cut the crap now. T.T please comment. You'll notice this writing style is a little different. Is it better? Worse? The choice is Yours!

**[1] **I don't own this. It's from a chapter in the manga _Fruits Basket_ which I do not own.

**[2] **I don't own that quote! I found it somewhere…

**[3] **As you should have noticed, I used the Japanese names with this. Saika is the Japanese name equivalent to my original OC's English name, Sabrina. FWI she may be used in later stories with either her English name or Japanese name) Another FWI… Saika means "colored flower" that wasn't on purpose, I assure you! xD does wanted you to know….

I love you in the different languages:

_I love you! (English)_

_Jeg elsker dig! (Danish/Noregian)_

_Ik hou can je! (Dutch)_

_Je t'aime! (French)_

_Ich liebe dich! (German)_

_Saya cinta padamu! (Indonesian)_

_Ti amo! (Italian/Latin/Spanish)_

_Kimi o ai shiteru! (Japanese)_

_Ya tyebya lyublyu! (Russian)_

_Jag älskar dig! (Swedish)_

Please comment/review! I'm sorry it's bad but… I've don't normally write like this and I'm experimenting! T.T

--- Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi =^.^=


End file.
